Little House
by chocolafied
Summary: It's painful when the one you love laughs at your tears. She left Fairy Tail, only to be abducted by her ex-fiance. He only wanted her so he could gain power. Will he come and save her, or will it be to late? ONE SHOT


Lucy Heartfilia looked out her bedroom window. She hadn't been to the guild in days because of the nightmares she's been having. It's the same one every night. She was all alone. Her friends didn't talk to her anymore because _she_ was back. Lisanna. She hated that name, along with the girl with that name.

She was replaced, to put it simple. Rarely everyone talked to her anymore besides her celestial spirits. The blonde had shut herself in a box, hiding herself from everyone. Mirajane and Levy were the only ones that noticed she was there anymore. Her eyes no longer had their usual shine. They were just dull now.

The shadow from her nightmares had now been haunting her. The dreams she'd been having would be of her being alone while a crowd of shadows laugh at her. Then she hears her name being called over and over again by a faint voice. She turns around and the shadow calling her name grins wickedly. And then she wakes up.

* * *

><p><em><strong>She doesn't look, she doesn't see<strong>__**  
><strong>__**Opens up for nobody**__**  
><strong>__**Figures out, she figures out**_

* * *

><p>The blonde mage didn't know whether to leave or not, just seeing her friends not even acknowledging her presence, it broke her heart. Natsu, her former partner and the man that she loved more than anyone else, had shattered her heart into a million pieces. He on purposely broke her heart. Happy and the others could do nothing but watch in shock. He actually <em>grinned<em>when he saw her crying and laughed when she ran away.

Lucy gritted her teeth and clutched her arm at the pain of the memories as she started to cry again. _I've had it_, she thought to herself._I can't take this anymore. _She then looked out the window with serious eyes now. She was leaving, for good.

After all, no one would care if she left or not, since no one knew she was there anymore or even bothered to care. She went to her get her suitcase from her closet and packed it. She then went outside and set out for Fairy Tail one last time.

She left her suitcase behind one of the benches and slowly walked towards the stairs. The guild that was lively and chatty a few minutes ago was now dead silent as they stared at her. They all did, even Natsu who had an arm around Lisanna's shoulders. Happy dropped his fish and hid behind Gray. Erza's eyes then widened. She knew what was going on and then a sad look appeared on her face.

Lucy knocked on the door to the Master's room and walked in. Second after agonizing second went by as people in low whispers started talking about what might be happening. Mirajane kept washing the dishes, trying to keep herself occupied while Levy tried to focus on the novel she was reading.

Natsu turned to Lisanna with a big grin and started talking to her again, but Lisanna just remained silent as she knew that this was her fault.

A few minutes later, Lucy left the room. She turned around, smiled sadly, and waved at the Master before turning around and descending the stairs to the main entrance. Natsu suddenly got up and started walking towards Lucy.

"Lucy, what are—"

"Shut it, Natsu," Lucy said inturupting the fire mage as she turned around. All Natsu could do is keep the frown on his face and stare at the celestial mage. Their glares were equally scary and serious. Then Natsu noticed it, the guild tattoo that was on her right hand, it was gone.

Lucy then turned around, picked up her suitcase and left, leaving Natsu in her wake, along with the eyes of practically everyone in Fairy Tail.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Narrow line, she can't decide<strong>__**  
><strong>__**Everything short of suicide**__**  
><strong>__**Never hurts, nearly works**_

* * *

><p>Lucy woke up in a sitting position panting and sweat dripping down from her forehead. She had the nightmare again. She didn't understand. The mage left Fairy Tail, the place that once used to be her home and the place she was once completely happy at.<p>

The mage placed her palm onto her sweaty forehead and sighed. There was no escaping, no matter where she went. It was slowly consuming her sanity. Day by day, she was slowly dying, and it was all because of Natsu Dragneel. Strangely, she couldn't bring herself to hate him. She hated what he did, but she couldn't dislike him at all for whatever reason.

_ I really am going crazy_, the female wizard thought to herself as she got up from the bed in her new apartment. Exactly 3 months passed since she left Fairy Tail and set out on her own. She was happy, but she knew that if this shadow of guilt that kept following her didn't stop, she wouldn't have long to live.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Something is scratching its way out<strong>__**  
><strong>__**Something you want to forget about**_

* * *

><p>"Day by day, she wore a mask. On the outside she was happy, but on the inside, she was really crying. To think that she was able to hide it for so long…" Mirajane said as she cleaned a plate with a washcloth. Natsu, Gray, Erza, and Happy were sitting at the bar. Natsu was on his eighth drink while Gray and Erza were both on their third. Happy just held the fish in his lap. He was too depressed to eat it.<p>

"We should have known," Erza said while holding her glass to her forehead and then drank the contents of it.

"Yeah," Gray replied as he poured himself another drink. Natsu remained silent staring at the glass. "This is all your fault," he continued. "If you hadn't gotten yourself under that charm that made you act that way, Lucy would still be here."

"Gray's right," Happy added. The blue cat looked down. "I miss her."

"We all do, Happy. We all do," Erza said as she rested her glass onto the bar counter.

"No," Mirajane said. She picked up her washcloth and started to frantically swing it. "It's _all_ of your faults. _All_ of you let her leave, and because of that, we'll probably never see her again." Natsu then slammed his fist onto the counter and got up.

"Natsu…" Happy mumbled. Everyone else at the bar just stared as him as he walked out of the bar.

* * *

><p><em><strong>A part of you that'll never show<strong>__**  
><strong>__**You're the only one that'll ever know**_

* * *

><p>Lucy walked the streets of Haregon. She then came across the spot where she met the fire mage. The memory filled her eyes, along with tears and she sobbed quietly. She decided that running away may not be the answer and that she should go back. The blonde knew that she would never be able to forget him because she loved him. A figure stepped behind her. The celestial mage turned around and saw the figure. She then blacked out.<p>

* * *

><p><em><strong>Take it back when it all began<strong>__**  
><strong>__**Take your time, would you understand**__**  
><strong>__**What it's all about**__**  
><strong>__**What it's all about**_

* * *

><p>Natsu wondered the streets of Haregon with Happy in tow looking for any sign of the blonde mage he grew to love. He frantically searched everywhere, trying to pick up her scent again. Happy flew from the sky looking from above. The blue cat then noticed something shiny on the ground.<p>

"Natsu! Over here!" Happy shouted as he flew down to the object. Natsu ran block after block until he reached where Happy was. He rounded the corner and saw Happy with a holster that had a large ring on it and keys dangling from it. Happy's eyes were watering while Natsu's were widened from a mix of emotion of anger, sadness, and frustration when he realized what it was: Lucy's key set.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Something is scratching its way out<strong>_

* * *

><p>The memory hurting Lucy played back in his head. He couldn't do anything about it and he hated that. He hurt her, and he couldn't stop it. It was like something came over him, something that caused him to act like that. He remembered the look on Lucy's face as she cried and as she ran away while his friends looked at him with horror and disbelief, especially Lisanna.<p>

Natsu clenched his fists and gritted his teeth. Happy looked up at his foster parent to see anger in his eyes. The blue cat gulped lightly. Tie fire mage's anger was slowly seeping out of him. The mage then noticed another scent other than the one on Lucy's keys. It was different but at the same time it was the same. It was Lucy's former fiancé: D'Eon.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Something you want to forget about<strong>_

* * *

><p>Lucy woke up slowly with shackles on her wrists and ankles were hanging off of a stone wall in the damp dungeon she was being held in. She looked around and saw a torch that illuminated the hallway through the bar door of her cell. Footsteps echoed as a figure made its way down the hallway and to the cell the celestial mage was in.<p>

The blonde girl tried to focus her eyesight on the figure but it was no use. Her eyesight was too blurry to make it out. The shadow opened the bar door after unlocking it with a key and stepped inside. Lucy opened her eyes and saw that the figure was a man.

The man grinned as he saw how helpless Lucy looked shackled onto the wall. The celestial mage frowned in disgust.

"Who are you?" she asked with a weak voice.

"Who am I?" the man replied lifting his arms to his side. "_I_ am your worst nightmare."

Lucy grinned a little. "Meaning?" she asked in a cocky tone, but her voice was still weak.

The man frowned. "You don't remember me, Miss Heartfilia? You should. After all, we _were_ going to get married."

The girl's eyes widened. "You…" she managed to say, but she was in shock and was now cringing.

"That's right," the man said as he grinned again and stepped into the light of the window that was above the mage's head. His purple hair shined in the light, along with the purple veldt cloak he wore. His black eyes sparkled and the black tattoo he had on his right arm shone in the light. The man was a mage, and he was a part of the dark magic guild, Shiki.

"Why?" Lucy asked in an angry and confused tone. The man merely grinned again.

"Because," he started. "Your body holds a rare magical power in it, and in order to be the strongest wizard in the world, I need it. Besides, I need a son in order to have a successor," the violet haired man said in an evil tone.

Lucy's eyes widened in shock and in disgust. "You monster, are you seriously _still_ going after that monster?"

The man said nothing and just walked over to the shackled girl and held her chin between his thumb and index finger. She merely looked up at in with a look that could kill.

"Soon, my darling, you know what it's like to have _real_ power," the dark mage said. He then backed away and turned towards the cell door and closed it behind him. "And _don't _try to escape, it's impossible." After that, the man locked the bar door and walked down the hallway slowly.

Lucy's anger was slowly building up. "D'Eon, you bastard!" she screamed at the top of her lungs. D'Eon smirked as he walked away with his cloak swinging peacefully behind him. He disappeared into the shadows the same way that he came with his footsteps fading away with him.

* * *

><p><em><strong>No one expects you to get up<strong>__**  
><strong>__**All on your own with no one around**_

* * *

><p>Natsu walked towards the Shiki guild building with Happy once again in tow. The blue cat was hovering over his foster parent as they went up the path towards the dark guild building. The guild looked more like a castle on the outside than a guild building, but that made no difference. Natsu was probably going to go overboard again and make the castle-like guild building crumble to the the ground.<p>

Two guards noticed the pair and readied themselves to fight the intruders that were heading towards them. They both charged at him, but the salmon haired mage kicked one in the gut and punched the other one in the head, sending them both flying into either side of the giant door at the front of the guild.

He then kicked the door down with a loud _BANG. _The rest of the Shiki guild members who were currently having either lunch or alcohol stared at the cloud of smoke that was where there front door, which was at the other side of the guild with three guild members squashed beneath it, was a moment of ago. The dark guild members got up and started cracking their knuckles along with starting to form dark magic circles.

"Hey, punk! Whad'ya doin' here?" one mage yelled out in anger because his meal was just spoiled for him. They all circled around the Fairy Tail mage and the blue cat, ready to pounce on him any moment.

"Where's Lucy?" The fire mage asked in a tone full of anger in it and had a look that could give even Erza the chills.

The dark guild wizards didn't reply. Instead, they just lunged at the Fairy Tail mage they saw as a threat to their guild. Natsu opened his eyes and grinned wickedly. Flames were now covering his fists.

**Meanwhile…**

"That's right, give me all your power," D'Eon said as he stood in front of Lucy, who had her wrist and ankles tied onto a table in the shape of a cross. Her soul was slowly being sucked from her body. Her hair and white dress blew up as her soul was being stolen.

Lucy was screaming as loud as she could, hoping someone would save her, but no one was coming. She shut her eyes in pain as her body grew numb. Her eyes were losing their shine and were growing dull by the minute.

Lucy then passed out. The ropes that bound her became untied and her body floated up. Wings grew out of her back. A red diamond shone on her forehead as she floated down, her bare feet slowly touching down onto the cold, stone floor.

D'Eon grinned as Lucy floated down onto the floor. When she opened her eyes, they were dull and had barely any life in them. The blood red diamond that shone on her forehead glowed and let out waves of magic that were rippling through the room. The celestial mage's blood red wings stretched themselves out. Her inner demon was now fully awake and alive.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Something is scratching its way out…<strong>_

* * *

><p>Natsu ran through the underground dungeon maze with Happy flying in back of him along with Erza and Gray, who had miraculously caught up with the mage before he burned the Shiki guild down. The mage trio ran turn after turn when suddenly, Natsu stopped. The ice and armor mage were forced to stop as the fire mage stood there with his eyes closed, dead silent.<p>

The torch lights flickered due to the light wind that was blowing in from the gaps in the stone walls. Silence filled the air. The fire mage then heard it: Lucy screaming.

"Natsu, what are—" Before Gray could manage to continue, the salmon-haired mage shot his eyes open and took off again, running faster than before.

Erza, Gray, and Happy were all left in the dust. Footsteps that resounded throughout the corridor made them turn around and see more Shiki mages. Happy's eyes nearly popped out of his head and he floated down into Erza's arms passed out.

"Oi," the one leading the pack of dark mages said as he cracked his knuckles. "We're not through."

"Very well, prepare yourselves," Erza said in a calm, but deadly tone while changing into her "The Knight" armor.

The ice mage formed a magic circle while turning his fist against the palm of his other hand. "This ain't gonna take long," he said with a smirk on his face as he bent his knees slightly.

Meanwhile, Natsu was running down the few remaining corridors that he had to get by before he reached the room he was told Lucy was in. The memory he hated so much kept flashing through his mind, making him angrier by the minute.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Something you want to forget about…<strong>_

* * *

><p>Lucy just stared at D'Eon blankly through half-lidded eyes while the man had a grin that could raise anyone's hairs on the back of their necks. The magic pulses slowly died down and a scarlet red body tattoo slowly began to form at Lucy's right foot, working its way up her body. Loud footsteps could be heard down the hall and they got louder with each step. Then suddenly, the footsteps stopped.<p>

A pregnant silence filled the air. D'Eon clenched his hand into a fist and black vapors seeped through it. Low scratches on the wooden door filled the room. The Shiki mage walked up to the door and was about to punch it down when the door was suddenly forced off its hinges and was sent flying across the room into the stone wall with D'Eon behind it.

Standing in the cloud of debris was none other than Natsu Dragneel with his fists on fire and a look that could kill planted on his face. The demonic Lucy did nothing but stared, her mind shouting: _Natsu! Save me, please!_ The purple-haired mage slowly pushed the door off of his body and got up. He then smirked.

"Well, well, Natsu Dragneel, the famous salamander of Fairy Tail," the dark mage said as he grinned.

Natsu's looked didn't change. He then noticed something out of the corner of his eye and turned to see what it was, and what he saw made the look on his face disappear, only to be replaced with total shock. There stood Lucy Heartfilia, the woman he loved; in such a demonic form that he barely recognized her. Her usual warm, chocolate brown eyes were dull with no life in them. Her skin was snow white pale while the tattoo that was on her thigh crawled slowly over her whole body. She was no longer Lucy Heartfilia. Instead, she was a ghost in a shell.

"I see you've met my puppet," D'Eon said with his grin still on his face. "Quite lovely, isn't she. Once that tattoo reaches her heart, it will unleash _all _of her power, making the world crawl into the palm of my hand," he said as he clenched his hand into a fist, showing Natsu what he ment. "Now my puppet" D'Eon started again. "get rid of him for me will you?" D'Eon waved his hand at Natsu.

Natsu was turned around just in time to see Lucy give him a powerful blast of magic square in the back. It sent him flying into the wall across the room. The possessed celestial mage took a few steps forward until she stood about fifteen feet in front of the fire mage.

The salmon haired boy grunted in pain as he slowly got up. His view was directed to the demonically taken over mage who was now crying. Natsu's eyes softened, but his expression showed anger beyond belief a moment afterwards. Flames of emotion started to swirl around his body. His rage was taking over. He was losing control.

D'Eon watched in awe as the fire mage's body slowly started to take on characteristics of a dragon. Natsu then lunged at the purple haired shadow mage and rammed him into the next room. D'Eon picked up a spear that was behind him after he fell a good twenty feet away from the angry dragon slayer. He then covered it in a dark aura and lunged back at him. The two kept clashing at each other. Natsu took little to no damage at all while D'Eon was being torn apart slowly, piece by piece.

Meanwhile, Lucy watched the fight go on. The tears kept streaming from her eyes as she watched Natsu fight. She was feeling so much pain, so much sadness that she couldn't take it anymore.

D'Eon gave a powerful blow to Natsu that rendered him unable to move for a few seconds. The dark mage took this to his advantage and stabbed the spear at him. But neither expected _this_.

Standing in the way of the attack was none other than Lucy Heartfilia. Her eyes weren't dull anymore and the red tattoo stopped glowing, but remained on her body. Both men were wide eyed at this.

Lucy grabbed the spear with both hands as the blood seeped out of her abdomen and tainted her white dress. D'Eon tried to pull away, but her grip only got tighter.

* * *

><p><em><strong>No one expects you to get out…<strong>_

* * *

><p>Natsu stared in pure shock. The anger and sadness and realization of what just happened right before his eyes, it was killing him. Lucy put her hand on her ex fiancé's face and sent electric shocks throughout his body. D'Eon screamed in pain but his eyes never closed. Lucy then sent him flying into the wall by merely pushing the air in front of him. She then pulled the spear out of her and twirled the blood off of it and then readied herself for the purple haired mage's next attack.<p>

"Why you little-" D'Eon started but then launched himself at the celestial mage. Lucy twirled the spear over her arms before holding it out in front of herself with her arms bending outwards. A shield suddenly formed and repelled the dark mage back against the wall. Natsu could do nothing. He was out of magic and had no energy left.

"This is your last chance," Lucy started. "Leave, otherwise, I will send you to the Abyss."

D'Eon grinned. "You'll die as well."

Natsu's eyes widened in anger at the last sentence he heard. His body couldn't stop shaking. _No_.

"Then so be it," was the celestial mage's reply. She then tapped the bottom of the staff onto the floor ever so lightly. A large, yellow magic circle formed underneath her. "Dead shock!" Lucy yelled and the castle started to crumble.

"LUCY!" Natsu yelled, but it was no use. Both of them disappeared from his sight.

* * *

><p><em><strong>All on your own with no one around…<strong>_

* * *

><p>After the castle was done crumbling, barely anything was standing. Natsu slowly stood up and started to frantically search for her. He then noticed Lucy lying on her side on top of a pile of rubble. His eyes widened.<p>

"LUCY!" the salmon haired mage shouted. He then started to frantically run towards her, staggering a little bit here and there. Natsu pulled her into his lap. Just looking at her face, tears were threatening to roll out of his eyes. He pulled her into his chest, finally letting a tear roll out.

She was dead. She gave her life to save him. His best friend was dead and gone. She wasn't going to comeback. A moment later, Erza, Gray, and Happy rushed towards him.

"Nasu!" Happy shouted. But the smile on the cat's face quickly disappeared when he saw his foster parent with the lifeless body. Gray and Erza looked down solemnly. They were too late.

The fire mage's anger was building up more and more by the second. He gritted his teeth in anger.

"Natsu?" Happy asked concerned, despite the tears that rolling out of the blue cat's eyes.

He couldn't take this anymore. All of this, the way he treated her due to D'Eon's hex before she left, when he saw her in her demonic state, and now, dead, right before his eyes.

Natsu through his head up, shouting, "NOOOOOOOOOOOO!" with closed eyes while the tears rolled down the sides of his face.

The three then saw it. For the first time, Natsu, crying. It was obvious now. He was in love with her.

The fire mage stared up at the now overcast sky. A drop of water hit him right under his left eye. It then begun to rain heavily. The blood that covered Natsu's hands and Lucy's corpse now started to flow off of them and down onto the ground.

_"It was over, but they lost a good friend, a best friend, and a lover. It was the sacrifice made to save everyone. It showed true courage, and no regrets whatsoever. The girl grew up in a big mansion, and then settled for a Little House. She really loved her friends, more then they'll ever know, especially Natsu."_

* * *

><p><strong>Finally Done! OAO<strong>

**This I started like a month ago x'D**

**it's a one-shot SongFic to "Little House" by The Fray**

**The last part reminds me of Shirley's death in Code Geass Q-Q;;;**

**but still i hope you enjoyed it xD**

**Please leave feedback~**

**BTW: I got the name "D'Eon" from an anime : Le Chevalier D`Eon x3**

**-Sandy**


End file.
